


Mended Dreams

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, F/M, Gift Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: May 27 - Wintershock for donttouchthebrokentoaster





	Mended Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)
> 
> I'll be posting all my birthday fics in a series over the following week or so, time and work permitting.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, it's all Tony's fault. Darcy's happily minding her own business helping Jane make repairs to one of her doodads, when Tony waltzes into the lab demanding a tribute - what he actually means, is that he wants a volunteer - to help test out a new interface that he's been developing to use with Friday.  
  
Somehow, Darcy ends up with the job, and half an hour later, she's sitting on a stool with a little button-sized device stuck just in front of her ear. It's actually not as scary as she thought it was going to be. She's not sure how it works, but somehow, the little device taps into her auditory nerve, and it seems like Friday is right in her brain. Or ear. It’s kind of weird at first, but once she gets the hang of it, it quickly becomes second nature.  
  
She’s in the middle of telling Tony what's happening in a room two floors up, when Bucky Barnes wanders in on one of his daily tours. She likes Bucky. She likes him a lot. He's quiet most of the time, but she's seen him open up often enough to know that there's a smart, sweet, funny man underneath the sad, withdrawn exterior. It doesn't hurt that he’s also incredibly easy on the eyes.  
  
She's made a point of always including him, no matter what she's doing. There are some things he prefers to watch from the sidelines, but other times, he joins in with enthusiasm. She and Jane have both noticed that he makes a point of visiting the labs at least twice a day and Darcy even uses his visits as a timekeeper some days. He's not the only person who pays them regular visits, but he's the most reliable.  
  
She waves him over with a smile. "Hey, Bucky! I'm talking to Friday. It's like she's right in my brain!"  
  
He strides through the lab, and leans in for a closer look.  
  
"Sounds a bit scary to me, Darce. Are you sure it's safe?” he asks.  
  
"So far, so good," she replies.  
  
She holds her hand out to him but at the very moment the fingers of his left hand touch hers, the little button sparks, and she feels a zip of electricity flash between them.  
  
"Ouch!" She snatches her hand back, shoving the stinging fingers in her mouth. “Oops, sorry.”  
  
Before Bucky can answer, there's a funny noise behind them, and Jane utters a quiet ‘oops,’ as she dives for the floor. Bucky reacts almost as quickly, grabbing Darcy around the waist as he dives for the floor, but the shockwave of the small explosion is more powerful than it should be, pushing him off balance, and she hits her head on the corner of a bench and blacks out.  
  


* * *

  
She's standing in the middle of a road. It's a long road, and it stretches out into an empty plain. Okay, when she says empty, she means there's no buildings or people or other things that indicate civilisation.  There's plenty of trees, and bushes, and flowers though. They're quite pretty, and very colourful. She turns around, and she's surrounded by buildings. She stares for a moment, then shrugs and starts walking. The road seems to glide under her feet, and there's music playing somewhere. The sky is the perfect shade of blue and birds are flying in and out of the trees. She turns a corner and there's a house in front of her. And standing in front of the house is Bucky.  
  
“Well, hello, Soldier,” she says happily, and he turns around, surprise evident in his face.  
  
“Darcy? How did you get here?” he asks her.  
  
“Uh, it's a dream, dude. I just… appeared. Like you did just then.”  
  
He gapes at her for a moment, and then, with a little shake, he moves towards her, hand held out hesitantly. It's his left hand and-  
  
“Okay, that's different,” she says. “I always dream you with that sexy metal arm, not a flesh one.”  
  
“What?” He's definitely startled now. “You ‘always’ dream about me?”  
  
“Well, not always, but a lot. You're not usually this chatty in my dreams, either.”  
  
“This isn't your dream, Darcy.” He shakes his head slowly, but he's smiling. “This is my dream. I've been having it for a long time now.”  
  
“Really?” She looks around. She doesn't really understand why her dream Bucky is claiming this as his dream, but she's willing to go along with it for now. “It's a pretty impressive dream then.”  
  
“It hasn't always looked like this,” he says. “It used to be a lot more… desolate.”  
  
“Really? What happened?” she asks curiously.  
  
He looks around for a moment, and then smiles at her. “Friends happened.”  
  
She smiles back. “That sounds really nice. Wanna tell me about it?”  
  
They sit down on the front porch, on a wicker loveseat that she's sure wasn't there when she first saw the house. He's holding her hands in his, staring down at their entwined fingers.  
  
"I started dreaming this place not long after I broke away from Hydra. It was empty back then. A dark, lonely place with nothing but broken buildings and a dead, shattered landscape. It was like that for a long time.”  
  
“It started to change when Steve and Sam found me, and brought me home. Steve brought colour into the world, Sam, Natasha, and Clint brought the birds and the insects.”  
  
“I can see how that relates. What about the trees? Who brought the trees?” she asks.  
  
“I'm not sure actually,” he replies thoughtfully. “But you brought the flowers,” he says softly. “And the music, and the kitchen, and the books and the sun room,” he finishes in a rush.  
  
“Wow - I brought all that?” She's impressed with herself, although it kind of makes sense, because no matter what he says, she's still convinced it's her dream, not his.  
  
“You did. Jane brought the stars though.”  
  
“Stars?” She looks up automatically, and even though it's the middle of the day, it's dark, and the sky is filled from horizon to horizon.  
  
“Ohhhh,” is all she can say.  
  
“Yeah. That's what I thought too.”  
  
It's quiet for a while as they stargaze, and then he squeezes her hand.  
  
“Do you… would you like to see inside the house?”  
  
“Yes,” she says eagerly. “I would like that very much.”  
  
She explores the house enthusiastically. The kitchen is everything she could ever want, the sunroom looks just how she described it to Bucky last month, and all the books in the bookshelves are ones that she's either loaned or recommended for him.  
  
And then she finds the locked door.  
  
“What's in here?” she asks.  
  
“I don't know, it's always been locked,” he says, just as she grasps the handle, and… the door opens. His jaw drops.  
  
She looks at him. “It's not locked now. Wanna take a look?”  
  
She pushes it open and after a small hesitation, he follows her through.  
  


* * *

  
She can hear Bucky calling her name as she regains consciousness. Her head hurts, and Jane is talking but she can't concentrate on what her friend is saying.  
  
“Jane?” she groans. “I hadda weird dream… such a strange dream.” She turns her head to see Bucky climbing to his knees beside her. “Bucky? You, you werein m’ dream. You had… your arm … showin’ me a house. Witha- witha roominnit.” She's having serious trouble wording, and her head won't stop swimming.  
  
“Hey, it's okay, I know,” he says softly, and smiles as he puts shaky arms around her. “You gave me flowers.”  
  
She gives him a funny look.  
  
“Wait, you told me that, in the dream,” she says. “And that Jane gave you stars.”  
  
“That’s right, she did,” Bucky said softly. “What about… you said there was a house? And a room?”  
  
“Yeah. A room with… ohhh,” she looks away as she remembers what she saw in the room.  
  
“Darcy,” he says softly, “Can I ask you - what did you see in the room?” and she can hear the hope in his voice.  
  
“There were pictures on the wall…” she says carefully. “And a bed. And…” She looks back at him as she remembers what else was in the room.  
  
“What else was there, Darcy? Do you remember what you saw?” Bucky is looking at her so intently that she almost forgets to breathe. How does he know? Unless…  
  
“Bucky,” she says slowly. “Was that my dream or ... it was your dream, wasn’t it? Were you dreaming about me?”  
  
“No, I wasn’t dreaming about you,” he says. “I was dreaming with you. We were dreaming together.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
